The goal of the University of Iowa/Mayo Clinic Lymphoma (UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE) Developmental Research Program is to support innovative, scientifically sound projects that investigate a question pertaining to translational lymphoma research. The Developmental Research Program will provide up to $50,000 for one year ($25,000 from SPORE funds and a matching $25,000 from institutional resources) to each of six projects. There will be the possibility of a second year of support based on progress. It is anticipated that support of developmental research projects will result in the generation of new hypotheses that will be tested in full UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE-sponsored projects or through peer reviewed external grant support. The long-term goal of the UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE program is to translate the findings generated by developmental projects into a reduction in the incidence and mortality rates of lymphoma. More specifically, the objectives of the Developmental Research Program are to: (1) encourage innovative translationally-relevant laboratory, population and clinical studies; (2) foster extensive collaboration between basic science, population science and clinical disciplines in translational research in lymphoma; and (3) generate new hypotheses to be tested in large-scale research projects or clinical trials that may lead to significant reduction of lymphoma incidence and mortality. Brief outlines of ten potential development research projects from investigators at the University of Iowa and the Mayo Clinic are included to demonstrate the depth and breath of ongoing research that can be applied to the translational lymphoma research at these institutions and could be eligible for UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE Developmental Program support.